Peace and Tranquility
Peace and Tranquility is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the third case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Gluttony Grove district of Evergrace. Plot As Katelyn and the player head to the festival that was attempting to reunite the two communities in Gluttony Grove together, they see a medic rush by in a hurry as people were screaming and running in the opposite direction. Katelyn and the player followed the medic, before discovering the body of protest leader Fiona Rogers with her face in a patch of flowers. Jason confirmed that the victim had a severe allergy to pollen, which ultimately killed her. They interrogated the medic on the scene, Katelyn's sister Kyndall Déchirer, along with festivalgoer Ciara Murphy and protest officer on the scene, Todd Hutchinson. Later while investigating around the festival, Katelyn was talking to the player when a fight broke out near the food tents. They then discovered that Todd was arguing to food vendor Noah Whittaker about how Noah had his hot dog booth in the wrong spot. Katelyn and the player then defused the situation before investigating and suspecting Noah and another festivalgoer Nik Fawkes. They also learned that the victim was planning to overthrow the festival's fun by creating chaos after her brother's murder. Later, the team were informed that Ciara had fainted on the festival grounds, causing havoc to occur. After arriving with Kyndall on the scene, the medic revealed that Ciara was also allergic to pollen and her nerves had shut down. However, it wasn't as serious as Fiona's allergy, so they were rest assured that Ciara would be okay. Continuing on, they continued to investigate before ultimately arresting Noah Whittaker for the murder. When the detectives confronted Noah about the homicide, he initially denied the murder. Soon after, Noah cracked and confessed to the murder, saying that Fiona was a evil person and that she deserved what she deserved. He then explained that Fiona had nearly killed him when she sabotaged him at a hot dog eating competition as she had laced his veggies with insectide, therefore poisoning the contestants and ruining his reputation. Later on, Fiona had a protest about overeating and how the city should be feeding those who can't afford to eat proper meals. Convinced that Fiona had poisoned his food and ruined his life, he found out that Fiona was allergic to pollen and planned out his murder. He had put on gloves before he snuck up to and tackled Fiona to the ground, smothering her face into a patch of flowers, killing her. Noah then was sent to Judge Dosett, who gave Noah 30 years in prison for the devious murder. After the trial, while talking to the chief about the recent case, Katelyn quickly dashed into the office, saying her sister was being besieged by a mob of protesters. After learning of the news, the detectives hurried to rescue Kyndall from the protestors. Kyndall then explained that there wasn't meant to be a protest during the festival. Remembering what Fiona planned to do to avenge her brother, they investigated the protest rally where they found a poster with strange coding, which Skylar identified as a chaos causing gang in Gluttony Grove in the name of the "Glutton Killer". They then talked to Todd about the situation, who told them that he heard the name in the parking lot. They then investigated the lot, where they discovered a camera which had recordings of a person talking about causing chaos to destroy Gluttony Grove, and that they would start with the French. They then warned French community leader Réjean Rouillard about the situation. Meanwhile, the player and Felix helped Ciara prepare some food for the festivalgoers as Noah had been arrested for Fiona's murder. Soon after the festival went off without a hitch. In the aftermath of the festival's success despite the murder and protest attack, the Chief congratulated the detectives on their investigations and he told them that they would continue restoring peace to the community feud while searching for the cannibal serial killer known as the "Glutton Killer". Summary Victim *'Fiona Rogers' (found with flowers smothered in her face) Murder Weapon *'Pollen Allergies' Killer *'Noah Whittaker' Suspects Profile * This suspect has knowledge in botany Appearance * This suspect has a pollen stain * This suspect wears a rose Profile * This suspect has knowledge of botany * This suspect reads The Act of War Appearance * This suspect has a pollen stain Profile * This suspect has knowledge of botany * This suspect reads The Act of War Appearance * This suspect has a pollen stain * This suspect wears a rose Profile * This suspect has knowledge of botany * This suspect reads The Act of War Appearance * This suspect has a pollen stain * This suspect wears a rose Profile * This suspect has knowledge of botany * This suspect reads The Act of War Appearance * This suspect has a pollen stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has a pollen stain. *The killer has knowledge of botany. *The killer has read The Art of War. *The killer wears a rose. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Protest Rally. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Flowers, Medic's Box) *Examine Medic's Box. (Result: Medical Badge; New Suspect: Kyndall Déchirer) *Ask Kyndall about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Parking Lot) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Faded Badge, Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Festival Badge; New Suspect: Ciara Murphy) *Ask Ciara about the murder at the festival. *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Officer's Badge; New Suspect: Todd Hutchinson) *Talk to Officer Hutchinson about the murder at the festival. *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge of botany) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pollen Allergies; Attribute: The killer has a pollen stain) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Noah about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Food Tents) *Investigate Food Tents. (Clues: Faded Badge, Victim's Bag) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Badge Revealed) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Nik Identified; New Suspect: Nik Fawkes) *Interrogate Nik about the murder. (Attribute: Nik has knowledge of botany) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Art of War; New Crime Scene: Officer's Car) *Investigate Officer's Car. (Clues: Broken Photo Frame, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Morphine) *Ask Kyndall about having the victim's scarf. (Attribute: Kyndall has knowledge of botany) *Examine Broken Photo Frame. (Result: Class Photo) *Analyze Class Photo. (12:00:00; Attribute: Ciara has knowledge of botany) *Ask Ciara about being in the victim's botany class. (Attribute: Ciara has knowledge of botany has read The Art of War) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hot Dog Stand. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Stun Baton, Stomped Sign) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Heart Locket) *Ask Nik about his whirlwind romance. (Attribute: Nik has read The Art of War) *Examine Stomped Sign. (Result: Waffle Stompers Identified) *Ask Noah about the victim stomping on his sign. (Attribute: Noah has knowledge of botany and has read The Art of War) *Examine Stun Baton. (Result: Fingerprints Revealed) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Todd about the victim having his stun baton. (Attribute: Todd has read The Art of War and has knowledge of botany) *Investigate Protest Stage. (Clues: Trash Can, Gloves) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Pollen) *Analyze Pollen. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Switchblade) *Analyze Bloody Switchblade. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Are What You Eat (3/6). (No stars) You Are What You Eat (3/6) *Rescue Kyndall from the mob of protestors. *Investigate Protest Rally. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Protest Poster) *Analyze Protest Poster. (06:00:00) *Ask Todd if he's heard of the "Glutton Killer". (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clue: Lone Backpack) *Examine Lone Backpack. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Recordings) *Analyze Recordings. (03:00:00) *Inform Réjean Rouillard about the planned attack on the French. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Ciara needs help with. *Investigate Food Tents. (Clues: Burger Buns, Locked Basket) *Examine Locked Basket. (Result: Vegetables, Cheese and Meat) *Give the ingredients to Ciara so she can cook food for the festival. (Reward: Flower Crown) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Gluttony Grove